Smile Exchange
by Val B
Summary: In the good times, in the bad times, a smile can be more important than a breathe of air. Happinnes is at everybody’s reach, one just needs to look out the window and wait.


**Smile Exchange.**

Original version by Muffin's Love.(Spanish)

"500!"

His strong screams engulfed her ears as she took another breath of air

"501!"

The wind blew, refreshing her lungs and playing with her hair.

Her eyes searched the horizon, stopping in only one spot, the small park near the Shinigami Mansion.

She laid her eyes over that person. The only think she managed to do was sigh and let out a small smile as she placed her chin over her hands.

"502!"

It was near 6 pm when Patty look over the balcony where a beautiful landscape posed calmly into the Mansion's sight.

"503!"

He had been there for two hours, two hours non-stop, two hours of intense workout without rest.

"504!"

She would never grow tired of watching him train, she felt so impressed, she admired his energy, his triumphant soul, but her upmost favorite thing about watching him train was when she thought of his reasons; protect the people he loved.

That and being a god, but that just made him even _cooler._

Every afternoon Black Star went to the same place and time to train, Patty had acknowledged this two weeks ago when boredom made her look out the balcony where Kid had told them not to enter because of its "ASYMMETRY AAAAAH!" What had astound her the most was the fact that Black Star never went with his another arm. Why didnt he go with Tsubaki-chan? How did he amputated his third arm every afternoon? He always came alone and without any supplies.

As the sun set he left and everything went back to normal, she would go annoy Kid with giraffes, the next morning everything would keep being the same as it always was, he would be the same with his three arms and his big-face-covering smile and she would keep skipping around the halls and drawing as many giraffes as she was capable of.

Since Maka was attacked he had been training much more often, but nobody seemed to notice, or at least that's what Black Star thought. More than once Patty laughed imagining how Black Star sneaked away to train.

It was curious how even though he always ended up looking very tired, he always came back the next day with his hair as spiky as ever and his energy as imponent as usual.

"513!"

Since a few days ago Patty had noticed how Black Star wasnt the same. He seemed tired, tired of the routines, of how nothing seemed to change, of how he couldn't fight everything that hurt his friends, tired of so much madness. His smile wasnt the same. Patty missed his old big-arse, half-face-covering smile; Patty missed the old Black Star.

And once again, the skies became dark too soon, once again Black Star left, once again time flew by as she watched Black Star. And as always, he left exhausted and with a tired expression.

Patty could smile if she stared at a wall for too long, but there was something about Black Star whackoness that when he made her smile it felt even funner than usual. He made her smile in a unique way (maybe because whackos understand each other, she thought while she giggled). So that's when she decided it was time to make him smile with the _awesome_ he did before.

The next day, as every other day, Black Star approached the same small and silent park at the same time and the same place he always did, alone and carrying nothing.

And he did as expected, he came at 6 pm full with energy and ready to work. He was about to start training on his new moves when he noticed a big bag next to a big old tree.

As he walked towards the big bag with giraffe patches all over it he noticed a big bottle of water and a big pepperonni wrap, his favorite. Sticked next to it was big piece of paper with a blue giraffe drawn in it.

He quickly read the big green fonted capital letters written all around the giraffe.

"_GIMME A SMILEEEE :D!!!"_

And there it was, the smile that Patty loved so much, a sincere smile, a smile that had wanted to come out for a while. The most awesome smile of all.

Black Star looked at the drawing in amusement, just to notice a little note written down in the lower part of the page.

"_This goes for the arse-kicking I gave you the other day! ;D"_

Patty raised her arms and squealed in success when she heard the boy's laughter echoing thoughout the whole area.

Black Star immediately turned his head around to look for the doer of such a heartfelt deed. He lifted his sight and found the open window in the big Shinigami Mansion's facade and Patty's blonde head poking out from the balcony.

He was able to find the radiant smile the girl was giving him, and his extended even more.

"_In the good times, in the bad times, a smile can be more important than a breathe of air. Happinnes is at everybody's reach, one just needs to look out the window and wait."_

End

_  
_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Supp everybody! I know I haven't been around for a while, but here is a gift a friend wrote me for my birthday and I translated it, with her permission of course. Some changes around here and there but the main idea is her's.

Hope you like it, and remember, even though she wrote it I CAME UP WITH THE COUPLE!! Its just that she had more free time to actually write down a story for this two. Expect another one with big giraffes plushies if we finally manage writing it!

Hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW ~~ OR DEAZZZZ AND NO BLUE GIRAFFES!


End file.
